the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoppip brings the world together! - The Dex feat. JWittz! Episode 49!
|image=49.jpg|Epnumber=49|airdate=18 Feb 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Charizard|next=Diggersby}} Hoppip brings the world together! - The Dex feat. JWittz! Episode 49! is the forty-ninth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Gardner Alex and Pokekellz with Special Guest Josh "JWittz" Wittenkeller and it covers the Cottonweed Pokémon, Hoppip! It aired on February 18th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, JWittz joins us to talk about his unlikely sidekick, Hoppip! Plus, he's pretty solid at beatboxing!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Hoppip is the lightest Grass-type and the lightest Flying-type in the game, weighing 1.1 pounds. Its height is around 1 foot and 4 inches, making its density very low. This allows it to float very easily. * The entire Hoppip line is based on Dandelions, with Hoppip having the leaves, Skiploom having the flower, and Jumpluff having the puffs. ** The Pokédex states that they fly away in the wind very easily, which makes them similar to dandelions as well. ** Their names are also tied tied to this theme, with "Pips" (seeds), "Bloom" (the growth of a flower), and "Puff" (Fluff) ** They are classified as the "Cottonweed" Pokémon, which is a term used for plants that flower like Dandelions. * The Hoppip line was named by Nob Ogasawara, who worked as the Pokémon English translator until Pokémon Platinum. He almost named Stantler and Spiritomb, Skaraboo and Phantoom respectively. Pokémon Around the World * The Hoppip line also gets its name from the phrase "Just a Hop, Skip, and a Jump away". ** This phrase was created in the 1700s, referring to the Olympic event, The Triple Jump. ** It eventually evolved into becoming a phrase used to make a long distance appear smaller. * This ties into Hoppip's dandelion design, as they travel great distances with the wind. But what's important is where the end up, not where they come from. * Pokémon fans are all around the world, and despite regional differences, there are tons of people with a common interest. * Pokémon brings people together, no matter how far people are from each other, a pastime like Pokémon can bridge gaps. Battle Strategy ' Sun Sweeper' * Item: Focus Sash * Ability: Chlorophyll * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Att / 252 Spe / 4 HP * Moves: ** Aerial Ace ** Seed Bomb ** Swords Dance ** Protect/Synthesis * Make sure you switch Hoppip in on the sun, to get the double speed from Chlorophyll. * Focus Sash is a good item to get off a guaranteed Swords Dance. * From there, sweep with Aerial Ace and Seed Bomb, and use Protect for scouting, or Synthesis for healing. 'Random Thoughts' * Cotton Guard can tremendously boost your Defense, use it with Eviolite for a Bulky Support set with a combination of Encore, Aromatherapy, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, and U-Turn. * Sunny Day + Sleep Powder + Heat Rock + Encore + Memento can totally cripple opposing sweepers. Gallery 49.jpg Hoppip Intro.JPG|Intro Hoppip.JPG|Hoppip Title Card Hoppip Battle.JPG|Battle Set Hoppip End.JPG|End Card Pokemon Around the World - Hoppip.JPG Battle Strategy.png|Battle Strategy Hoppip Category:Hoppip Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Around the World! Category:Chlorophyll Category:Focus Sash Category:Aerial Ace Category:Seed Bomb Category:Swords Dance Category:Protect Category:Synthesis Category:Cotton Guard Category:Eviolite Category:Encore Category:Aromatherapy Category:Leech Seed Category:Sleep Powder Category:U-Turn Category:Sunny Day Category:Heat Rock Category:Momento Category:Guest Category:The JWittz